


Welcome to the Family Allister

by MaggyFinallyWrites



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bea mention, Crying but it'll be ok, Found Family, Gen, Minor angst and fluff, mention of parental neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyFinallyWrites/pseuds/MaggyFinallyWrites
Summary: Melony is known for having quite a large family, but that doesn't mean there isn't room for one more.
Relationships: Makuwa | Gordie & Onion | Allister, Melon | Melony & Onion | Allister
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	1. An Onion and a Melon

Even though Allister had beat her he couldn't help but feel he was losing. From a distance he watched as Melony's family crowded her, her partner commending her on how she did her best and that no matter what it was an amazing battle, her daughter going on how it was SO CLOSE and that next year she'd be back in the major leagues for sure, and the triplets all happy that their mother could spend more time with them while also asking if they could ride Lapras later.

Allister should have felt proud in his win but, no one was there to congratulate him on his victory. Well, Melony had shaken the young boy's hand and told him good work, and on the walk to the prep room, Bea had given him q small congratulations too but... it wasn't the same. He longingly watched as Melony picked up her triplets with ease, chatting happily with her family and promising that she'd do them proud next year.

It was a shame to say Allister was used to no one being around for his victories and losses, he became a gym leader at so young simply because no one was around to tell him no and he had such an affinity for ghost-type pokemon. His parents were proud, yes but they had busy jobs and were often away in other regions leaving him all alone. Perhaps that's why he sought out the company of ghost types so much, they were the only type to understand his loneliness.

But he couldn't dwell on the jealous feeling in his gut, he had another match to face off in, however as he walked away he didn't notice that as he had been watching Melony, she too had been watching him.

~~~

Everyone lost, even someone as young as Allister understood that. But today the pain of defeat only stung more as the picture of Melony and her happy family still plagued his mind, it wasn't fair that she had them all be there for her while he would have no one. Maybe he'd battle Bea later to help get him out of his sour mood, however before he could try and find her someone stopped him.

"Hey, you did well out there you know?" It was Melony. "Do you have time to walk and talk with me for a bit?"

"I wouldn't wanna keep you from your family..."

"Oh don't worry, they'll have plenty of me during next season since Gordie will be running the gym. I'll get you a snack if you want?" Well, he wasn't going to say no to free food.

He followed her down the hall silently, Melony chatting on and on about how much Allister had grown in the last year and how impressed she was that he beat her. "You know I give Raihan quite a bit of trouble, maybe you could end up taking his 8th spot, or even become champion!"

"..."

"If you're feeling down about being in the minor leagues I'm sure next year the both of us will get our gyms back. Oh! Maybe we could train together if you want?"

"... sure."

"Wonderful!" She clapped her hands together, the two finally stopping in front of a vending machine as Alister picked out a pack of pretzels to snack on. "Would you want to sit with and chat a bit longer?" Allister shrugged, taking a bench as Melony sat next to him with a warm smile. "I do mean it, you really have come far and I'm sure you're going to be an incredible gym leader."

"..." 

"You can take off your mask to eat, here I won't look," she turned away from the boy, Alister carefully taking off his mask as he took a handful of pretzels and began munching, eyes never leaving Melony to ensure she didn't break her promise. "Allister... it occurred to me I haven't seen your parents, or met them, are they here?"

"They're busy."

"Are they usually busy?"

"Yeah... they travel a lot for work, it's usually just me."

"Allister... what about when you're home, who cooks or cleans?"

"Me, sometimes Bea will invite me over to eat and hang out but she's got her own training to look out for too."

"I see, so you're truly alone... I'd need to discuss this with my family but, Allister if you're ever lonely or want a home-cooked dinner you're welcome over anytime ok? We have an open guest room too if you'd ever want to stay over."

"....."

"I know what it's like having parents who are busy, that's why I've always ensured to give my children as much as I can. It's not easy, especially juggling that with being a gym leader, but I always put them first no matter what."

"... you don't have to worry about me, you're not my mother."

"I know dear, but the mother in me still wants to help when I can. No one deserves to grow up lonely."

"..." He sniffled, he'd only been a part of the league for a year, he wasn't particularly close with anyone besides Bea, and yet... the woman he was envious of only an hour earlier was willing to do so much for him. "Thank you..."

"Of course, may I hug you? I promise ill close my eyes if you want."

"It's ok, you can look at me," Allister choked out, Melony turning and with a soft smile wrapping him up in a gentle hug, patting his back as Alister softly cried. 

"There there, Melony's here ok? Just let it all out." They stayed like that until Allister was done, Melony getting him some tissues before Alister placed his mask back on.

"... thank you.'

"Of course dear, if you want why don't you join me and my family to watch the rest of the cup? I'm sure they'd love to be introduced, would you like that?"

"I'd like that a lot..." she smiled, and behind his mask Allister smiled back, allowing the much taller woman to lead him out to the bleachers to properly introduce himself to Melony's kids and partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAA HI! I literally wrote this last night, completely upped my schedule but idc. Seeing Allister and Melony stand next to each other gave my ideas and in this house, we run with me getting struck with random inspiration from silly things. Like seriously, saw them standing next to each other went "aww did Melony adopt another kid? .... wait I can run with this." TBH I don't know if Allister canonically would have neglectful parents, but the kid does hang around graveyards at night so I might be on to something.
> 
> TBh this was originally gonna just be a short more comedy between just Allister and Gordie but then I partially dropped that, wrote this, and now I'm re-working that so there's some comedy and then some fluff with big bro Gordie. Tbh I don't know if I'll do more than 2 chapters here, I dig the concept so I'll likely revisit eventually but we'll see. Next chapter I wanna say will be done within the week but there's also a ship week going on too so WE'LL SEE but it shouldn't be too long! Sorry, the chapter title is lame I'm like out the door going to work soon because I overslept ahaahaha.
> 
> Make sure to kudo and/or comment whatcha liked if you can (or if there are any mistakes or critiques always looking to improve!)
> 
> You can find my writing updates at https://twitter.com/MaggyWritesFin
> 
> And my regular screaming at https://twitter.com/MaggyChatter


	2. An Onion and a Gourd

"Hey, you guys are out of milk."

"AAAAAA!" Gordie shrieked his Rotomphone clattering to the ground in surprise. "Allister what, what the heck are you doing here?"

"Informing you you're out of moomoo milk."

"I meant why are you in my house!?"

"Oh, you're mom said I could stop by whenever I wanted," Allister said plainly, slinking from behind the couch to pick up Gordie's phone and handing it to the rock type specialist. "And since Bea’s running the gym this year well you know... I got bored."

"Ok, but why would she invite you over?" To this Allister shrugged.

"I dunno, I told her my parents aren't really home a lot since they travel for work and I guess she got worried." Gordie sighed, yeah that sounded like something his mother would do. "I guess she forgot to tell you?"

"Possibly, I've been really busy setting up the gym though so could have been she told me in passing and I wasn't listening."

"I see.. "

"Well, if mom says you're welcome here you're welcome just, don't sneak up on me like that ok? Give a guy some warning or you're gonna give me a heart attack!"

"I'll try my best," Allister says with a nod.

"So we need milk right?"

"Yeah... and more cereal too...oh and-"

"Did mom leave a list?"

"She did." 

"All right, guess I'll head out shopping then."

"......"

"You can come too if you want Allister, wouldn't mind the help." Despite the fact a smaller boy was wearing a mask Gordie could almost feel he was smiling.

~~~

It was snowing, not unusual for Circhester, and Gordie was used to the cold at this point but Allister had yet to adjust. Thus before they headed out Gordie bundled the ghost type specialist up in a puffy white jacket, a red scarf, and a blue hat to keep him warm.

"Sorry if it's a little girly, you're the same size as my sister and well my stuff would be way too big on you."

"It's ok, it's all really comfy."

"Maybe when mom gets home we'll take you to the boutique to get you a proper jacket."

"I wouldn't wanna trouble you guys."

"Pfft please, mom loves any excuse to dress us up. Better you than me," Gordie said with a sly grin, Allister chuckling as he followed him down the snow-covered paths towards the store. "I'm surprised she ha-"

"Oh, Gordie is that you!"

"Gordie hi!" Gordie turned, grinning as he greeted two fans with open arms, happily giving them each a hug. "We are SO excited to see you compete this year, we even have our seats all set up and we are gonna cheer you on like no ones gonna believe!"

"Aww thank you both, appreciate it I really do," Gordie said with a small blush. 

"You think you'll be able to beat Raihan this year? You beat Melony so maybe..."

"Who can say? But you bet I'm gonna put my all when it's champion cup time!" Gordie said, striking his signature pose as both his fangirls squealed.

"THAT'S OUR GORDIE~!!" 

"Anyways I gotta go run some errands but if you stick around after my battles I'll autograph whatever you two want."

"Aww you gotta go so doon? Ok, we'll tell the others you're doing that again this year!"

"Can we take a quick pic with you before you go? We promise to be quick!"

"Of course!" Gordie grinned, both women crowding by him as they set up their Rotomphones for a few quick selfies together, and then separating so they each could get a picture alone with him. As they did the second fangirl turned and finally noticed Allister had been there the entire time, standing there silently watching.

"Oh, no way you're Allister, right? I didn't recognize you all bundled up, aww you're even cuter in person!"

"T-thanks...."

"Hey, I know Bea’s running the gym this year but I'm sure you'll be back in the majors soon!"

"Yeah!" The other fangirl said as she joined her friend, both squatting down to be at eye level with the much smaller boy. "You were so cool against Ms. Melony!"

"Hey what are you doing in Circhester anyways?"

"Oh, are you training with Gordie mayhem? He's the best isn't he!"

"I can't believe our Gordie’s even helping out his fellow league members even when he's in the major leagues!"

"That's adorable!"

"Ummm," Allister tried to interject, clearly becoming uncomfortable being so crowded by the two strangers.

"Hey, can we get a selfie with you too?"

"It's not every day you run into 2 gym leaders!”'

"I dunno...."

"Aww please!"

"We promise it won't take long, just one little picture."

"Ummmm," it was then Gordie stepped in between Allister and the two.

"I don't think he's really a picture taking guy, and I think you're crowding him a bit."

"Oh, we're sorry!"

"Yeah, we didn't mean to!"

"I-it’s ok, I just... I'm not a huge fan of pictures really..."

"Aw that's a shame, but we get it."

"Totally!"

"Well, you two best of luck with your training!"

"And if you ever wanna take a pic with someone Allister let us know!" The two waved both Gordie and Allister off, them both waving back, and once they were gone Gordie turned to face the smaller.

"You good?"

"Y-yeah, sorry..."

"Hey, nothing to apologize for! I should be saying sorry actually, guess my fans are used to me being more open with em."

"Yeah.... thank you though... I hope they aren't mad."

"If they got mad then they're not the kind of fans I want around, look it's ok Allister really."

".... you think... you think one day I could be more like you.... be more fearless..."

"Of course! I'll let you in on a little secret I'm sure my mom might have told you, but I used to be as shy as you when I was starting out and even before. I mean I'm Melony’s kid so the cameras were always on us, it just takes time getting used to it and coming into your own."

"I see..."

"You're still young, you got plenty of time figuring it out, ok? I could even help you out, I’m sure I could get a small group of fingers who'd love to help out too once you feel ready for real-world practice."

"Really?"

"Course! You're practically family now aren't you?"

"...."

"Now let’s get this here shopping done and when we get back and can practice talking to people ok? Now the first piece of advice is since I got shades and you got that mask, looking them in the eye is a lot easier. Second-'' Gordie went on, imparting his wisdom onto Allister as they continued their walk, shopped for their food, and even on their way home. And though it was a lot, Allister smiled the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii I'm back, I didn't mean to take that long a break but I kinda burnt myself out, then real-life stress, then bleh. But I made sure to get this done within the week! I don't think this will be it for this idea, I have 1 or 2 more I have listed on my BIG LIST OF THINGS TO WRITE so we'll see when I re-visit this concept again. Hopefully soon but I can't make promises. Crowned Tundra DLC might give me more ideas once I see the actual interactions between the gym leaders so, that's something I'm super looking forward to! And Peony, Peony seems just my type~
> 
> Big bro Gordie was honestly a lot of fun writing, along with Mom Melony so it's definitely likely I'll revisit this concept sooner rather than later, I just wanna write other things too.
> 
> Make sure to kudo and/or comment whatcha liked if you can (or if there are any mistakes or critiques always looking to improve!)
> 
> You can find my writing updates at https://twitter.com/MaggyWritesFin
> 
> And my regular screaming at https://twitter.com/MaggyChatter
> 
> And thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> AAA HI! I literally wrote this last night, completely upped my schedule but idc. Seeing Allister and Melony stand next to each other gave my ideas and in this house, we run with me getting struck with random inspiration from silly things. Like seriously, saw them standing next to each other went "aww did Melony adopt another kid? .... wait I can run with this." TBH I don't know if Allister canonically would have neglectful parents, but the kid does hang around graveyards at night so I might be on to something.
> 
> TBh this was originally gonna just be a short more comedy between just Allister and Gordie but then I partially dropped that, wrote this, and now I'm re-working that so there's some comedy and then some fluff with big bro Gordie. Tbh I don't know if I'll do more than 2 chapters here, I dig the concept so I'll likely revisit eventually but we'll see. Next chapter I wanna say will be done within the week but there's also a ship week going on too so WE'LL SEE but it shouldn't be too long! Sorry, the chapter title is lame I'm like out the door going to work soon because I overslept ahaahaha.
> 
> Make sure to kudo and/or comment whatcha liked if you can (or if there are any mistakes or critiques always looking to improve!)
> 
> You can find my writing updates at https://twitter.com/MaggyWritesFin
> 
> And my regular screaming at https://twitter.com/MaggyChatter


End file.
